


Knights Holy and Dark

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Gen, Horses, Marianne Birthday 2020, Marianne's Birthday Celebration, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Lorenz is preparing for his Dark Knight exams and needs to choose a mount. Marianne, the resident horse expert, shows him around the stables.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marianne Birthday 2020





	Knights Holy and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Marianne's Birthday Celebration Event!](/https://twitter.com/celebratemari)  
> Prompts: Animals/Smile

“Your mane looks so nice today, Dorte.” Marianne breathed, brushing her favorite horse's shiny coat. “I'm sorry I don't have any apples for you. Maybe next time Seteth won't be at the table next to mine in the dining hall...”

“Ah, Marianne!” a familiar voice called out to her from across the stables. “Just the lovely lady I was hoping to see!”

“H-hello, Lorenz...” the holy woman greeted her boisterous friend, refusing to look him in the eye. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“As a matter of fact, there is!” the nobleman replied, gesturing to the various horses around them. “I am in need of advice on discerning the compatibility between a horse and a new rider, and since you are an expert in animal handling, I felt there would be no one better to introduce me to the horses of Garreg Mach than you, my dear~” he gave her his signature flirtatious smile, causing her to blush and softly smile herself.

The war continued to rage on, and the former Golden Deer students were busy as ever trying to fight against the Empire and hone their skills. Lorenz, in particular, was preparing for his Master exams—studying to become a Dark Knight. He had learned both black and dark magic during his days at the Academy, and while he had some experience riding horses as a child, he had yet to properly meet any of the potential riding animals at Garreg Mach. This was what he was determined to fix, and if the one assisting him was his beloved Marianne, that was all the better for him.

“W-well...” Marianne looked down, fidgeting with the brush in her hands. “I...I guess I can show you the horses. But...don't get your hopes up. I'm not the best at this...”

“Nonsense, Marianne!” the dark mage boldly reassured her. “There is hardly a soul around who knows these animals the way that you do! While there are plenty of cavaliers in the army who could show me how to guide a horse or what to feed them, but there are none who _adore_ the horses the way you do! You talk to them, care for them, and treat them like the majestic creatures they truly are! That is why I sought you out specifically for this task. If you do not wish to help me, I will not force you, but you are the one I trust to provide me with the best experience possible.”

Marianne was taken aback, even though she knew she probably should have expected this. Lorenz was always singing her praises, even if she didn't always think she deserved such loud kindness. Blushing, she led Lorenz through the stables, introducing him to the various unclaimed war horses the monastery had to offer.  
“You know Dorte already.” the holy knight's usual shyness seemed to melt away when showing the dark mage her favorite horse. “He's getting older now, but he's really sweet and friendly...and easy to talk to. D-do you want to pet him? He loves pets.”

“V-very well, then!” Lorenz tentatively reached out his hand to the large animal. Dorte immediately started nuzzling into the mage's hand and made a happy little whinny afterward.

“Dorte!” he started giggling from the sensation. “Th-that tickles!”

“Dorte.” Marianne scolded the horse. “No tickling Lorenz!” and with that, he immediately pulled away, almost seeming to smile at his blue-haired rider. “Come on, Lorenz.” she beckoned to the dark mage. “Let's meet some of the others.”

Marianne led him to another stable, this one occupied by another old horse, this one a sturdy grey mare with a platinum blonde mane.

“This is Bronwyn.” she introduced the large horse to Lorenz. “She's really tough and stubborn, but nice enough. I think Sylvain has been spending more time with her lately, since she's one of the only horses around who can support the weight of Great Knight armor.”

“Bronwyn...” Lorenz again reached his hand out tentatively, but this time nearly got it bit clean off as the cranky mare went to nip at it. “Gah!” he quickly retracted his hand. “That foul creature nearly devoured my hand!”

“I'm so sorry, Lorenz!” Marianne's eyes widened as she covered her gaping mouth with her hand. “Bronwyn, apologize! Lorenz was just trying to pet you!”

Bronwyn fluttered her lips in frustration. Lorenz, too, huffed and turned away from the stubborn horse.

“Alright...” Marianne looked down at her shoes again. “Maybe this was a bad idea...I'm sorry, Lorenz.”

“Now, now, Marianne.” the dark mage turned to face his companion. “Just because one horse out of many tried to bite me does not mean this whole experience was doomed to fail from the start! There are plenty more horses for me to meet, and I would still consider myself fortunate to have you personally showing me each of them!”  
“But...” the holy knight continued looking down, away from her friend's awaiting eyes. This had to be her fault. Everything that went wrong was clearly her fault, especially things like this.

“But nothing, Marianne!” Lorenz interrupted her train of thought. “I am telling you that I am perfectly fine! I was not harmed. I may have had my ego bruised somewhat, but that is hardly cause to berate yourself this way! You know I think you do that to yourself far more than you deserve!”

“I...I know...” Marianne nodded slowly. “But this was still my fault. I should've told you that Bronwyn bites strangers...she's not mean...just old and cranky. I'm the one who-”

“Who had nothing but good intentions, and simply wanted to show one of her favorite horses to the man who specifically asked her to show her around the stables!” the dark mage cut her off again. “This was not your fault, Marianne.” he gingerly grasped her chin with his hand, raising her head so she could meet his gaze. His violet eyes shimmered with fondness for this sullen animal lover. “Now look at me. Surely you can tell by my eyes that I am physically and emotionally quite alright! No worse for wear, I assure you.”

The holy knight sniffled in reply, attempting to look her companion in his awaiting eyes. He was always doing things like this. He really did care deeply for her, and in spite of his bombastic personality, she appreciated all of the effort he went through to please her. After taking a moment to collect herself, she spoke back up.

“Y-you're right...” she breathed, now looking directly at the noble dark mage. “Come with me. I have one more horse to show you, and I think you two would really like each other.”

“I am looking forward to it.” Lorenz gestured forward with his long arms. “After you, my dear!”

The smile returned to Marianne's lips as she silently led Lorenz to one of the last remaining stables. In this one was a tall, black horse with a luxurious mane. Lorenz was immediately enamored with the animal's grace and form.

“Lorenz, meet Ares.” the holy knight introduced her dear friend to the midnight horse. “Ares, this is Lorenz. I hope you two get along.”

“Ares...” the dark mage eyed the creature, and Ares sized him up in return. “May I...touch your mane?” he asked, almost reverently as the horse softly whinnied. 

“I think that's a yes.” Marianne told Lorenz. “Ares is pretty shy, but he can usually tell if someone is a good person or not. Don't you, Ares?” she stroked the animal's long snout. Ares simply whinnied again in reply.

Lorenz silently nodded, reaching out to stroke Ares' jet-black mane. The horse let him, letting out a loud, excited-sounding neigh in response.

Marianne beamed at the sight of the dark mage and dark horse getting along. They truly were made for each other, it seemed, and seeing Lorenz finally find a horse that worked for him warmed her heart.

“I just knew you and Ares would like each other!” the holy woman squealed with happiness. “I'm so glad you've found a good horse!”

“And I have you to thank, my dear.” Lorenz turned to face Marianne, taking her soft hand in his, idly running his thumb across her knuckles as he looked into her sparkling brown eyes. “And I must confess, seeing you smile like this made the entire afternoon's tribulations worthwhile.” he brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of it and kneeling before the beautiful holy knight.

All Marianne could do in response was blush and look away from the amorous mage. He was always doing things like this, and as someone thoroughly not used to the kindness of others, let alone genuine affection like this, she appreciated every second of it. 

“Now, then.” Lorenz stood back up, once again towering over the holy woman with his impressive height. “I must be off! While I am much more confident about passing my Dark Knight examination than I was before, I still have much preparation to do before I am ready to take the test. Farewell, Marianne! Thank you again for introducing me to your world.”

“Ummm...you're welcome.” Marianne's shyness returned as she bashfully looked away from the dark mage. “S-see you tomorrow, Lorenz. Good luck on your exam.”

And with that, Lorenz strode back out of the stables and towards his room. He had an exam to study for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lorenz's horse is named Ares because of the cavalier from Genealogy of the Holy War. Give me a break.


End file.
